The Protectors
by VindicatedReBirth
Summary: Everyone needs someone, even a Gundam Pilot needs that extra something that makes life worth living. Soon enough they will find that extra something or someone, but this decision is final-There is no turning back once its made.
1. The Trip

The Protectors:Chapter 1: The Trip  
  
Author Notes: look if I make any grammer mistakes, please don't flame me about   
them.   
I'm only human. Oh, and I don't own gundam wing   
(but I will someday, just wait and see! hahaha! okay know on to the story)  
  
  
  
  
"Braided baka! hurry up! were going to miss our flight!" Wufei screamed from the   
front   
door of one of Quatre's mansions   
on earth. They were currently in Miami,Florida. They had been told to go on a   
vacation, so   
they could get their minds off   
the war for awhile.(A.N. actully duo had begged and begged for Dr. J to give   
them a vacation)  
They were on their way to   
one of the islands of Hawii.They would stay at the island for about 1 week,   
unless a battle   
broke out and they would be   
needed to exterminate some OZ bitches.  
  
"I'm coming Wu-man! Keep your pants on!" Duo screamed as he came down one of the   
many stair   
cases in the mansions.   
"I'm late because I got lost again! This place is to big!"  
  
"You baka! Why didn't you just use the map Quatre gave you!?!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot I had that." duo said as he pulled a HUGE map out of his poket  
  
"Well forget about it now! Come on we have to leave already!"  
  
"Okay Okay! Man, a person can't do anything around here before getting attacked   
by Wu-man!"  
  
"NANI!!!! What did you dare call me baka onna!"  
  
"Hey, i'm not a girl you...you.... GIRL!"  
  
"HEY STOP FIGHTING, YOU TWO!!! AND GET IN THE CAR!!!" Quatre screamed at the top   
of his lungs.  
  
"Q-man I never thought you had it in you!" Duo said with a big grin on his face.  
  
" Gomen, I wasn't spose to scream." Quatre said as he blushed redder than an   
apple.  
  
All five G-boys got into the car and drove off to the Air Port. They arrived in   
Hawii at   
about 2:00 P.M. that day.  
  
They got settled in their hotel, each in their own room.Soon after they decided   
to go to the  
beach. They put on their trunks   
and went down to the water.Once at the water....  
  
" Whoa! look at the babe!" Duo said as he truned his head toward the guys and   
pointed out the   
girl he was talking about.  
None of the G-boys looked because they thought that Duo was playing, for the   
15,000 time   
that day, a joke. But he wasn't.  
The girl was about 5'5-5'6 was slender but had some visble muscles. Her hair was   
black and   
a shinny dark blue at the tips.  
And what Duo noticed most, a small bikni the color dark blue, that matched her   
tips.She was  
perfect, like..an...angel.  
  
Duo decided to go up to the girl and ask for her name and a date with her.He   
walked up to her   
slowly and tapped her on   
her shoulder.  
  
"Hai? Can I help you?" the girl said  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and I was wondering what your name was? And if you would like   
to go out   
with me sometime?"  
  
"Okay, my name is Michelle Marzo, but you can call me Michi! Now about the date,   
it would   
depend on where we were   
going."  
  
"How about to a movie and dinner?"  
  
"That sounds great! Here.. this is my room number. Pick me up at about 7:00   
tonight."  
  
"Okay, i'll pick you up then. bai bai ja ne Michi-chan!"  
  
"Bai bai Duo-chan!"  
  
Duo smiled at the bautiful girl he thought was an angel. But there was something   
more to this   
girl. She seemed to be hideing   
something inside of her. All he knew was that he would find out.  
  
"So what did she say Duo?" Quatre said a little curious to know if he had really   
seen a 'babe'   
what the girl had said.  
  
"She said she would go out with me tonight. Its already 6:00 so I think I should   
go get ready,   
bai bai guys! see ya laterz!"  
  
  
Author Notes: Look I know it was short but please give me a break.I will try to   
make the next   
chapter longer.   
Please review. Bai bai ja ne ///_^ 


	2. The Date

The Protectors:Chapter 2:The Date  
  
I don't own Gundam wing, on with the story.  
  
  
Duo got to his room and undressed to take a shower. As he took a shower  
all he could think about was Michi,HIS Angel.  
  
'What am I thinking!?! I haven't even gone on my date with her yet and  
i'm already calling her mine! Baka Duo, baka Duo!'  
  
A little while later Duo came out of the shower and dressed in bagging  
jeans and a shirt. When Duo got to Michi's room he softly knocked on  
her door. A girl that looked exactly like Michi,except she had red hair  
and green eyes, anwered the door.  
  
"Um..Hi!Is Michi-chan here?" Duo asked with a reluctant look on his face.  
  
The girl gave him a cheerful smile and anwered.  
  
"Hai, Michi is here but she is getting ready. Nice to meet you Duo."   
She said as she extended her hand to Duo.  
  
"Hi, it seems you know my name, so can you tell me yours?"  
  
"Oh, gomen. My name is Monica Marzo, i'm Michi's sister."  
  
"Really, you two look nothing alike!"  
  
"Well Michi has the family hair colors, while I decided to dye mine red.  
I really didn't enjoy having black and blue hair."  
  
"So everyone in your family has that hair color!?! Even the guys?COOL!!!  
Hey, do you have any brothers?"  
  
"Hai, we have one brother. We're originally from Japan and when Michi,me,  
and our brother were 12 we had to move to Miami,Florida.Our brother didn't  
like it in Florida so he ran away and we haven't seen him since."  
  
"Really, you live in Miami?"  
  
"Yeah, we've lived there for three years. My sister and I live by   
ourselfves. Well except when our friends sleep over."  
  
"Cool, so what is your brothers name?"  
  
"His name is Kenneth Marzo. He is 15 also. We were all born on the same day.  
Triplets."  
  
Monica ended her talk with Duo as a girl that was about 5'3-5'4 slender,  
but had some muscles, and had black hair with her tips in bright red and  
her eyes were a light green.  
  
"Michelle is almost ready Duo."  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked the girl  
  
"Braided baka! Didn't that baka onna tell you about me?"   
the girl said as she pointed her finger at Monica.  
  
"No, because I didn't think such a kawii boy needed to know about  
such an ugly hag!"  
  
"Actully, she really isn't that ugly. She sort of kawii."   
Duo said before the girl could anwer to Monica's insult.  
  
"Why, thank you Duo. I knew you would think I was kawii.   
And by the way my name is Teresa Azul and here is my room number."   
Teresa said as she handed a smal paper to Duo.  
  
"Duo! I'm disapointed in you! Your going out with Michi and   
already your flirting with Teresa the whore! You know what,   
i'm going to tell Michi!" Monica turned and started to turn   
towards Michi's room when Duo grabbed her by her shoulder.  
  
"No, please! I swear I won't flirt with Teresa the whore again!   
Just,please,don't tell the angel!"  
  
"Oh,so you think my sister is an angel? oKAY I won't tell her   
what you did, but if you dare flirt again, I wil...I will..   
RIP YOUR 'HEAD' OFF! And i'm not talking about the one on your neck either!"  
  
At this comment Duo looked at Monica with a surprized and scared look.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWW! THATS NASTY MONICA!!!!!" Both Teresa and Michi said at   
the same time.  
  
"Hey, wait a second, i'm a hentai! Way to go Monie!" Michi said   
as she gave monica a high five. "Okay, now Monica, can you please   
stop harrasing my date now, cause I need him for my date! Drrrrrr!"  
  
A few moments later Michi left with Duo to the movies. When they   
got there Duo bought two tickets to see "bring it on!"   
(A.N. if you've never seen bring it on, stop reading and go see it.   
when your done come back and read. j/k) After they got their tickets   
they went to get their 'supplies' for the movie.  
  
"Michi, before we get anything I must tell you something important."  
  
"Okay, what is it Duo?"  
  
"Please don't think of me as a pig, but...but..I drink my soda through   
my nose."  
  
"Really, thats exactlly what I was about to tell you!"  
  
"Okay, now thats over lets go get some food!"  
  
"Lets."  
  
Later, after buying 20 bags of LARGE popcorn and 14 LARGE sodas,   
Duo and Michi sat in the movie thereater, alone. They watched the movie   
and ate their stuff. Then at the end of the movie when the cheerleaders   
come out all together and cheer to the song "Mickey" Michi and Duo got up   
and started to cheer along with the movie. At one point Michi tripped,   
landed on Duo, and they both fell to the floor. Duo looked into Michi's   
eyes and leaned up to kiss her. She paused for a second as their lips came   
together. At first it was soft and gentle then it became more of a hunger   
for each other. Duo was a little shocked as Michi put her tougue into his   
mouth, but let her. He started to run his hands over her sides, when a voice  
said....   
  
"Hey, braided baka! Stop sucking her face off and lets go!"  
  
then another voice said...  
  
"Michi we have to leave too! come on!"  
  
"Hey Wu-man! We were in the middle of something here!" was Duo's reply  
  
"Exactly what I was about to say to Monica, who so rudely interupted!"  
  
"Look you stupid ass, we have some very important things to do!" Monica said  
  
"Yea! Like what?" came Duo's and Michi's voices at the same time  
  
"Like stuff I can't say infront of Wufei and Duo!"  
  
Wufei was just about to ask Monica how she knew his name, but   
before he could Monica had gotten Michi by the hand and pulled her out   
of the movies. But not before Michi could scream to Duo...  
  
"Duo come to my room later tonight!"  
  
And Duo was able to scream back...  
  
"Michi i'll come to your room at about midnight!" was Duo's reply  
  
Then they were both dragged away from each other in different directions.  
  
~*later at where Michi's and Monica's Gundams were hidden*~  
  
"Monie whats wrong man? Why did you have to interupt my date!?"  
  
"A battle has broken out on colony L4. Our mission is to protect   
the gundams while you go into the colony and kill any OZ troopes   
that are on the colony."  
  
"Are the others coming?"  
  
"Hai, they will meet us at L4. But we must get there quick so we can protect  
the Gundams! So get your ass into Hell Blazer and i'll get into   
Dark Rider so we can go help the G-boys!"  
  
"You better not scream at Princess Darkness again! I don't care if   
your my sister! I'll find a way for Heero to blow your head off!"  
  
"Yeah, and i'm Santa!"  
  
"Well I always thought there was a resembles!"  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Damare Monika-chan!"  
  
Both girls got into their Gundams and flew towards L4.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: So how was it? please review me! bai bai ja ne!///_^  
  
(please if I made any grammer mistakes, Gomen.) 


	3. The protectors are revealed

Chapter 3: The protectors are revealed  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, on with the fic.  
  
  
"Hey, Wu-man whats wrong? Why did you interupt my date with Michi?"  
  
"Baka! We have been told that a battle has begun on colony L4, our   
mission is to go and kill all OZ troopes outside of the colony while   
Heero kills the ones inside.  
  
"Do we get to stay on vacation after this mission?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Yay,I get to see Michi again!"  
  
"Baka Maxwell, falling for a baka onna."  
  
Duo and Wufei got into their Gundams and flew away towards L4.  
  
~* while already in space*~  
  
"Hey Monie! I got to go inside the colony now so see ya laterz!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me by my real name   
during a battle, call me by my nick name, if the enemy happens to hear   
my real name they will track me down and kill me! Is it really that hard   
to remember? Midnight Misstress! Thats all you have to say when   
talking to me! okay princess!?!"  
  
"Okay Midnight lady whatever! I can't believe you have such a stupid   
nickname! your a disgrace to all Gundam soilders everywhere!"  
  
"Go to hell Darkness!"  
  
"Hello! Where have you been!?! I am from Hell! Drrrr!"  
  
Monica had turned off her monitor by the time Michi had said "Hello!"  
Michi brought her Gundam to the entrance of the colony.She got out and  
entered the colony. She walked around and by the end of ten minutes she   
had killed about 25 OZ troopes. Michi then was walking toe\wards where  
she had left Hell Blazer when she felt a gun at the back of her head  
and heard the all to famous words...  
  
"Omae o korosu." said a monotone voice from behind her.  
  
"Heero, I see you were sent here too."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked as he was thinking 'her voice sounds familer'  
  
"Me? I can't tell you. All I can say is that Princess Darkness is back from   
Hell, here to kill all OZ bitches!" Michi said this as she noticed from a   
piece of glass on the floor, the reflection of the poilet of the Gundam   
Shimegami. Then a sharp object hit Heero in the butt. He fainted and   
Michi picked him up and cared him on her shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Shime! I really needed that."  
  
"Always here to help a princess in need. Your welcome Darkness-Hime."  
  
Michi put Heero in his Gundam and then contacted Gundam 02...  
  
"Shinigami, I have put perfect solider boy into his Gundam.   
He is asleep. You have to pull his Gundam to safety.   
My partners and I will finish here."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked as he thought to himself' her voice sounds   
so familer. But whose?'  
  
"I am only a soilder in an endless war. All I can say is Princess Darkness   
is back from Hell and i'm here to kill OZ! Now get your friend out of here!"  
  
"Okay, good-bye...angel."  
  
Michi ignored his comment and went to fight against the moble dolls.  
  
~*later*~  
  
Michi entered her room and as she closed she felt a pair of strong arms   
around her waist. She then heard a calm voice behind her in the darkness...  
  
"Where did you go after Monica took you out of the movies?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai, where did you go?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No the boggie man, yes you."  
  
"I went to dinner with my sister."  
  
"Really, then why did she seem so urgent to get you out of the movies?"  
  
"Because she was very hungry. Why you don't believe me?"  
  
"Hai, I believe you... Princess Darkness."  
  
Duo felt Michi move a little in his arms.  
  
"Whose Princess Darkness?"  
  
"Come on Michi, I know your a Gundam piolet so just admit it."   
Duo said this while leaving hot kisses all over Michi's neck.   
Michi let out a soft moan as she continued her thoughts.  
  
'Ever since I was three years old I've been training with DR.J, Monica, and  
Kenneth. I'm the perfect soilder. I was trained to never tell my real   
identity as a Gundam piolet to anyone. And its worked so far.   
All the people that have asked, I have succded in fooling them.   
So if I could surpass their questioning, why can't I resist Duo's kisses?'  
  
"Duo I have no clue what your talking about."  
  
"Come on Darkness-hime, you know what i'm talking about. I just want   
to thank you for brining Heero to me so I could take him to safety."  
  
"I have no clue who this Heero person is."  
  
"Michi just tell me and i'll tell Heero not to tell who you are.   
I was going to have you come to dinner with me and my friends tommarow,   
if Heero sees you he will make a scene infront of everyone, and you know   
he will because I can tell you know everything about us."  
  
Michi just stood there in silence.  
  
"Okay, if your not going to talk to me I guess I will leave then."  
  
Duo started to walk awaybut Michi pulled him back towards her and said...  
  
"Baka Duo. Duo why do you even bother asking if i'm Princess Darkness   
when you already know the anwer?"  
  
"Because I want TO hear it from you angel."  
  
"Fine. Hai, Duo i'm Princess Darkness. And if you talk about me or any  
of the other protectors to anyone except Heero you will fry in Hell!"  
  
"Hey, but I am Shinigami the god of death!"  
  
"Yeah, but I am Princess Darkness, the one in utmost control of   
over the god of death."  
  
"Really, I just want to see you try and control me."  
  
"Okay."was all she said  
  
"NANI!?!" Duo said as he looked at the evil smile Michi had.  
  
Michi pulled him to her room and not untill morning did anyone come out.  
(A.N. For those of you who are slow, they sleept with each other)  
  
In the morning Monica did as she did everyday, she would sit on a chair  
in Michi's room and just stare at her untill she woke up.   
Actully today she Michi and Duo in bed together. Finally Michi awoke.  
  
"I hate it when you just sit there, looking at me while I sleep."  
  
"You told him didn't you."  
  
"Hai, I did. Pass me my robe over there and close your eyes MRS. pink.  
  
Monica did as she was told.  
  
"So was it worth it Michi?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe so."  
  
"You know daisy isn't going to be happy when she finds out you sleept   
with her twin brother."  
  
"I know, but like I said it was worth it."  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: So how was it? please review bai bai ja ne! ///_^  
And if the real daisy (my best friend) reads this fic please don't  
be mad be glad! well bai bai ja ne ///_^! 


	4. A Fight Some Revelations and Together Ag...

Chapter 4: Dinner,A fight, And kisses good night.  
  
Author Notes: Yes I know that Michi might seem like a slut in this chapter, but   
please shes not.... I mean i'm not! Its just  
I have to pick one out of five guys! I don't want to get Duo's hopes up!Please   
read and review bai bai ja ne ///_^ Michi.  
  
  
At her last words, Michi turned and walked into her bathroom to take a   
shower.When Duo woke up he got out of bed and put his "I'm the cutest   
God of death ever." boxers on. His eyes were half closed as he walked into  
the living room. He bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, gomen." Duo said with his eyes still half closed  
  
'Hey wait a second! That wasn't Michi that I bumped into,   
it was someone else!'Duo thought as he was walking to the kitchen.  
Duo turned around, opened his eyes to see who he had really bumped into,   
and ran back into Michi's room screaming and locked the door.Once the door  
was closed Duo screamed at the top of his lungs....  
  
"Who the hell was that!"  
  
Then Duo heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Duo open the door, its me Michi!"  
  
"Are you sure its Michi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Really, then what is the nick name I call you by?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Oh, okay." Duo slowly opened the door. And instead of seeing Michi   
he saw Monica. He was about to close the door when Monica pushed it open.  
  
"Epp!Help." Duo said as he ran to a corner of the room.  
"Please don't rape me!"  
  
"I'm not going to rape you! I just needed to tell you who the two new  
girls are. The one that was about 5'4-5'5 with brown hair and blonde   
streaks,and had hazel eyes is Amy.But we call her Ami. And the one   
that you bumped into in the living room that looked exactly like you,   
but had brown eyes and is a girl, is your twin sister Daisy."  
  
"I have a twin sister?" Duo said as he fainted on the floor  
  
Then Michi walked in and gave a death glare to Monica.  
  
"Couldn't you have at least made sure he fainted on something soft,  
like my bed." Michi said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Listen to me Michi, I NEVER want to see Duo in your bed again! Got it!?!"  
  
"Why not?" Michi said with a slight pout on her face  
  
"Because we're spose to protect the Gundams, not screw around with them!"  
  
"Fine, I promise never to let Duo in my bed again."  
  
"Good."  
  
'But baka Monica never said anything about Duo's bed!'  
  
"Oh, and before I leave to go out with the rest of the girls,   
That means I better not find you in his bed either! I already   
know how you think sis. Bai bai, and I hope you enjoy your no sex  
with Duo day!" Monica left before Michi could shot her in the head.  
  
'Wait what i'm I mad for, I get to spend the day with Duo, alone! hehehe'  
  
At that moment Duo woke up.  
  
"Michi is Monica the rapest gone?"  
  
"Yea, the rapest is gone."  
  
"So, I have a sister? Man thats sort of weird since I don't remember her."  
  
"You guys got seperated at birth."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I don't want to make you feel bad so i'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Please!PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeee!"  
  
"Fine, but you have to stop making those horrible noises!"  
  
"Okay angel."  
  
"There is stuff that you don't know about me but I will tell you someday.   
I will have to tell you some of my past right now but the rest will have   
its time. 1st of all when we,as in us three MARZOS, were born our mother   
left us at the foot of the steps of the Maxwell church.That same day two   
other children,Daisy and you, were also left at the foot of the steps   
of the Maxwell church.A nun brought us in and began to call different   
orfanages to put us in.All places were full.Finally a bunch of scientists  
heard about us, and pretended to be normal people looking for babies to  
adopt. The scientists looked us over, they really didn't want to adopt they  
just needed healthy babaies so they could train as soliders so they could  
fight in any war that might come up. They decided to take Monica,Kenneth,  
Daisy, and me. They thought that you looked to weak to be trained as a  
solider.We were taken away and you were left behind. Once we were three   
years old, thats when our real training began. Everyday for 10 hrs on end  
we were pushed and pulled and molded into the perfect weapons. When we were  
all about 12, the goverment told the scientists to get rid of us because we  
were of no use, there weren't going to be anymore wars. The scientist were  
going to get rid of us, but one of the scientists DR.J, didn't let them and  
told us to escape to some where far away from the labs that had been our   
homes for so many years.We did as we were told. We left and went to Miami,  
and found jobs so we could survive.Kenneth felt the life we were living  
wasn't worth his time so he left Miami and went somewhere where we could not  
find him.Three years later DR.J contacted us and told us about us being   
needed to protect the Gundams in the war against OZ. We recieved Gundams and  
meet two new girls, one was Teresa from Leabonon and the other was Amy from  
Cuba. My Gundam is Hell Blazer, Monica's is Dark Rider(which I call the pink  
mobile to piss her off),Teresa's is Hell Razor,Daisy's is Shimegami,And   
Amy's is Eternal Inferno. Day by day our only purpose is to protect you   
and the rest of the G-boys, at all cost. That is why our team of Gundams   
is called the protectors. And later on in life ,as you know, your were   
assigned as a Gundam solider by Dr.G. And thats the end of it."  
  
"Whoa, COOL!!"  
  
"Oh, sure cool. Like I enjoy risking my life for you Gundams everyday of my   
life!"  
  
"Well, thanks! Now I know you don't love me! wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duo said this   
with tears in his eyes  
  
"I do love you, in some sort of sick sex like way."  
  
"You only like me for the sex!?!"  
  
"Well duh! Thats the same way you love me, and I know it Duo Maxwell because   
I've learned every thing about you!   
And a thing you love to do is sex, cause believe me i've seen you many times   
just date a girl because she was good in bed.   
But maybe if you did really love me then, maybe just maybe, I would someday   
learn to really love you."  
  
"Okay, so i've doon things in the past! So what? That doesn't mean I can't love   
you."  
  
"The day that you truly love me just come on over and tell me. And if I then   
chose to believe you then maybe   
you'll have a chance with me."  
  
"Don't worry Michi, i'll win your heart."  
  
"Oh, and if you really want me you have to hurry because I really like this   
other G-boy, and i'm sort of hope to see   
him tonite."  
  
"What! You like one of the other guys? Who, Who! Who dares like Michi before I   
can get her to love me."  
  
"Well, Duo i've always really liked Heero. And I knew him as a kid, he was one   
of my best friends."  
  
"What! You like perfect soilder boy! But hes crazy! Hes suicidal! Hes got ugly   
hair! And hes, hes,hes....."  
  
"So fine!" Michi said drooling.  
  
"Damn it! I finally found the perfect girl friend and she likes HEERO of all   
guys in the world!"  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong here. I like all the G-boys, including yourself. I just   
want to find the right guy out of you five.  
I was told by a person long ago that my soulmate would be one of the five young   
soliders that I would have to protect.   
It might even be you Duo. So don't cry, dry your eyes!"  
  
~*~* Later that day, at the mall ~*~*  
  
"Omg! Duo look its Quatre! quick hide the card!"  
  
What had happen was that Duo had snuck into Quatre's room earler that day and   
taken one of his credit cards.He was buying  
Michi everthing she wanted, with Quatre's money. They were paying for the stuff   
when Michi spoted Quatre.  
  
"Oh, KUSO!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued!!!!!!  
  
  
Author Notes: Yes I know it took me very long to get this chapter out! But I   
have a reason, all this week I have finals!   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me! Please read and review. I will try to get the   
next chapter out soon.  
bai bai ja ne ///_^ Michi 


	5. A Fight, some Revelations, and Together ...

A Fight, some Revelations, and Together Again..  
  
Author Notes: Sorry to anyone thats reviewed this fic before and has been   
waiting  
for the next chapter. Its been like a year since I last updated this fic but   
I've   
been going through a lot in my personal life that I just haven't been in a   
writing mood.  
For now I'm updateing it. Hope you like it...since some people have been waiting   
for  
this chapter for so long. Well I might start writeing again the way I used   
to..I'm gonna   
Think about it. Well I'll stop babaling now. Hope you like it. Bai bai..ja   
ne...///_^  
  
  
Duo Quickly bought all of the things and hid the card from view. Quatre finally   
spoted Duo and a beautiful young girl   
with him. He decided that he really wanted to meet this girl so he would use his   
missing credit card as an excuse   
to meet her. Quatre walked up to Duo and the girl.  
  
"Hi Duo, hello miss." Quatre said and sent a bright smile toward Michelle  
  
"Hi Quatre, whats up.." *Heh heh* Duo said nervously "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I was looking in my wallet for my Visa card and couldn't   
find it so I decided to ask the boys if  
they'd seen it lately. I already asked Hiiro, Trowa , and Wufei. All said to ask   
you about it, thats when they told   
me that you were here so I came looking for you, but I didn't expect to see such   
a beautiful Young woman with you."   
then he flashed another smile toward Michelle  
  
Thats when Duo reliased that Quatre was flirting with Michelle and actually got   
quite extemly pissed.  
To top it all off Duo saw that Michelle had smiled back, what the hell was this!  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours miss?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Quatre *Even tho I already know everything about you*, my name   
is Michelle Marzo."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Marzo." Quatre said then took Michelle's hand and kissed   
it  
  
"Please just call me Michelle." Michelle said then it was her turn to flash him   
a big smile.  
  
*I wonder why her smiles are so fake, they just don't seem to have emotion   
behind them. * Both Duo and Quatre noticed this.   
  
*Its her eyes...their so cold...so like another person I know...so like another   
perfect soilder I know* Duo thought   
then just tried to ignore.  
  
Michelle noticed that the guys were starting to see through her mask...she   
couldn't let that happen....she was after  
all perfect just like her friend of so many years...The others had had the same   
training with Dr.J, but it was Hiiro  
and herself who Dr.J had bigger things planned. They were the TRUE weapons of   
war.  
Monica acted tough but was acutally really soft like Duo. They really only cared   
about having a good time. Teresa was  
strong and silent, she was like Wufei. Ami was light hearted and had lots of   
feelings but when it came time to fight  
she wasn't someone to play with, like Quatre. Daisy was a very extreme soilder   
like michelle was, but she also had   
fleeings insinde and some times would show it..like Trowa. Yes as she annilized   
all of them, It was Hiiro and herself  
that were made only for the missions; the only differnces between Michelle and   
Hiiro was that Hiiro always wore his  
cold mask of no emotions, and Michelle hid it from the world By putting up a   
happy personality on the outside. She'd  
learned to do this while in personal Training with Dr.J. He told her to act this   
way so the rest of the world wouldn't  
figure out who she really was, including the Gundams. Now the only Two Gundams   
that knew their secret were Hiiro and  
Duo. It was part of her orders from Dr. J, to finally reveal to the Gundams the   
protectors. Surely by telling Duo   
about them the secret would come out soon enough. Anyway by tonight she'd send   
her e-mail to Dr.J with "Mission Acomplished"  
in, for surely by tonights dinner Duo would have spilled the beans.  
Michelle thought about the night she'd spent with Duo. No, he wasn't the one.   
But if he wasn't the one that I'm spose   
to be with for life, then why is he the only person I've felt comfortable   
telling that I think Hiiro is Kawii?   
Michelle left her train of thought and started to pay attention to what was   
happening infront of her again. It   
so happens that Quatre had found his credit card in Duo's wallet and was now   
telling the braided baka off.  
  
"Why did you take my wallet Baka!" Quatre screamed at him  
  
"I just wanted to buy some things..."  
  
"You would have asked then!" Quatre screamed at Duo once again  
  
"Gomen Quatre, I do think that he stold the card to buy me things..I'm so   
ashamed Quatre." Michelle said  
  
"Oh but if it were to buy you things then I forgive this Baka miss. Don't worry   
yourself over his mishaps Michelle,  
if it were me I'd do the same for such a beautiful woman." Quatre said now   
holding back his drool from site.  
  
*I can't believe he took her shit! He acutally believed Michelle! Damn I need   
her with me when I take his stuff more often.*  
  
"Well I must see you two later, I've got to go get ready for the dinner at your   
Hotel suite tonight then. Good bye Duo..."  
Michelle said and gave him a kiss on the check "Good bye Quatre, hope to see you   
again tonight." Michelle said and also   
gave him a kiss on his check.  
  
"Good bye Michelle, see you tonight."Both Duo and Quatre had said  
  
  
Michelle got to her Hotel suite and went straight to her room. she decided to   
take a nap before getting ready, she'd   
have plenty of time. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
~* Dream/Spirit Realm*~  
  
Michelle was swiming in a very cold lake at night time.There was a lot of fog so   
she couldn't see very well. She kept   
swiming around untill she was pulled down under water and she started drowning,   
thats when the voice she'd heard many   
times before spoke to her as she drowned...her father's voice telling her about   
the five Mortals once more but this   
time he had said more than before.  
  
"Darkness, your very close to the five boys. Remember only one is the right one,   
the that you'll spend eternity with,   
the one that'll save you from the sorrow that is coming quite rapidlly towards   
you. The other four boys have also a   
part to play in eternity. one boy will be your confidant, the one you'll always   
have to consult before making a big   
decision, your best of best friends even though all of the boys will be best   
friends to you. Another will be the one  
that'll always protect you the most because when your love isn't around he is   
and shall be the strongest fighter,   
if ever theres hell to pay he will most likely deal the justice. Another will be   
the one you'll always run to when   
you feel hurt because he'll be the one with the best emotions, a man will all   
his humanity. The last will be a silent  
one but even though he is silent he will be the one that'll love you with all   
his heart, but then will let you go so  
you can for fill your destiny as Queen once I'm gone. Remember duaghter that   
things aren't always what they seem,   
you will become very confused and will go through a lot of pain because of these   
five mortal boys. Just know that after  
the pain is over, you'll live eternilly happy with your current five friends and   
then the mortal boys. My child, my  
Darkness, The one that'll let you go so you can for fill your destiny, plaese I   
know you'll try to stay with him just  
to make him happy. I know it will hurt to see him in so much pain, but if you   
stay with him and not your soul mate   
you won't be forfilling your destiny, your true soul mate will die in a years   
time, you will have ruined both yours   
and that of the mortal's destiny's, and you'll both live through horrible sorrow   
for all of eternity. Please don't do  
this to your self and to him, he will suffer this heartbreak only for the time   
being , he'll later find someone that  
is his true soul mate. I have warned you and I've told you whats to happen, now   
its up to you to follow your heart.  
I love you Darkness, and please remember that your soul mate will also be you   
savior." at that moment Darkness felt  
she was being pulled out of the water by her savior, but she couldn't see his   
face. She never could. It was always   
too dark and foggy.   
  
~* End Dream*~  
  
  
"Father why can't you ever tell me who is my true soul mate. I've been trained   
never to follow my heart and I fear  
that'll kill us all." Michelle said in her monotone voice. No one was around to   
care.  
  
At that moment she looked at the clock and noticed it said it was 7:03 p.m. and   
dinner was at 8:30.   
  
"I guess I should get ready." she said to no one in particular.  
  
Took a quick shower and then decided on what she was going to wear. Duo had said   
to go casual and to tell sister  
the same (She'd asked if Monica could also attend). Michelle (Thats gonna stay   
her name for awhile longer) dressed  
in tight black leather pants, her long black and blue hair down, a tight black   
shirt that said "Bad Kitty", and her  
black combat boots. she'd also taken this time so she could paint her nails   
black. She walked over to her sisters   
room and wait for her to finish drying her hair so they could go to Quatre's   
suite.  
  
  
~*Quatre's suite*~  
  
"Why do we have to meet this baka onna?" (Do I really have to put who said   
that?) Wufei said from where he was sitting  
on the couch.  
  
"Shes not a baka onna!" Quatre screamed at Wufei  
  
"Quatre, If I were you I'd be happy that Duo isn't here to kick your ass." Trowa   
said in Monotone  
  
"Why would he do that?" Quatre asked when he already knew their anwer.   
  
"Maybe because your all over his onna." Wufei said calmly  
  
"No I'm not...I just don't think shes a baka onna." Quatre said turning very red  
  
"Well I actually don't give a rats ass about this girl." Hiiro said not looking   
up from his laptop to meet with  
all the eyes he now had looking at him. "Duo will Fuck with anything that is   
female. So I wouldn't be surprized  
if shes a corner slut." Hiiro said in his monotone.   
  
" Hiiro I would kick your ass but I know you'll shot me before I even move a   
foot." Quatre said giving Hiiro a   
death glare of his own (OH! Kawii!!!! ///_^ ).   
  
"Kutabare Quatre, she probably is a slut bag whore." Hiiro said in monotone  
  
"Then why don't you just leave." Quatre said trying to stay calm  
  
" Because I need I good laugh out of all of this." Hiiro said keeping his   
monotone  
  
" Why? You never laugh any way, cold hearted pig!" Quatre said becoming very   
angry again  
  
" Omae oKorosu." Hiiro said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Quatre   
without ever looking up from his   
laptop's screen.  
  
"I agree with Hiiro, all onna's are Idiots." Wufei said as he crossed his arms   
and spoke to Quatre  
  
*No Wufei there I disagree with you my friend.* Hiiro thought *Not all, I know   
this as a fact. Theres five girls  
that I knew years back, some of them are still out there somewhere that aren't   
Idiots. Especially one, my   
beloved Darkness. Why did you have to leave me beloved? *  
  
  
~* Monica's Suite*~  
  
As Monica dried her hair Michelle began thinking of her past, the way life used   
to be when she still lived with  
Dr.J, the girls, and most importantly Hiiro. She then thought of the last time   
they'd seen each other.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
The year is A.C. 192  
  
Its about 1:00 a.m. and Michelle was walking toward Hiiro's room. She'd had that   
dream again of drowning and her  
father's voice telling her to prepar emotionally because in three years time she   
was going to find all the five  
mortal boys together and that she'd have to choose. She finally got to Hiiro's   
room, and creeped in. She saw  
that Hiiro wasn't alseep, was just lying there looking at the cieling.  
  
"Whats wrong Darkness?" Hiiro said with a worried tone in his voice. Darkness   
was the only person he would show emotion  
too, and this was vice versa.   
  
"I had that fucked up dream again Hiiro." She said softly and slid into bed   
beside him, and then snuggled up to close  
to him.  
  
"Did your father's voice tell you anything knew, were you able to see the guys   
face?" Hiiro asked as he wrapped his  
arms around Darkness.   
  
"No, nothing new. Same bullshit as always, but this time it didn't feel so damn   
fake. when I woke up I coughed up  
some water like if I'd really almost drowned. Its starting to scare me. I'm   
having it stronger than ever now and  
Its getting more frequent." Darkness said as a single tear flowed down her check   
before she could stop it. She'd  
never cried before, she'd always been able to stop the tears from coming out.  
"Its okay Darknes-Hime, I'm here with you and I'll always be here for you."   
Hiiro said then kissed her full on the  
lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss, but this wasn't the first time they'd   
kissed. The kiss went further and   
further that neither had noticed that they'd striped each other of all clothes.   
Hiiro was then stopped what they   
had been doing and asked a simple question.  
  
"Darkness are you sure this is what you want my love?" Hiiro asked  
  
"Hai." came as Darkness's anwer   
  
*The next Morning*  
  
The next morning Darkness was the first to wake up and then get up and go to   
Hiiro's bathroom to take a shower.   
While Darkness had gone to the shower Hiiro had noticed this and decided to pop   
up behind her in the shower as   
quite as possible. After they taken a 'Shower' they both got dressed and went to   
the place where they would always  
eat breakfats with the rest of the gang. Today instead of food waiting for them   
it was Dr.J and the rest of the   
doctors with some heavy armed soliders. One of teh Doctors pointed at Hiiro and   
Darkness and then spoke up.  
  
" Take those two before the others come. Now!" the doctor finished saying   
  
Five soliders started walking toward Hiiro and Darkness, but they didn't panik.   
They just went into perfect solider  
mode and kicked all of their asses. Soon the others arrived and Dr.J began to   
help them escape. Everywhere they ran  
there were soldiers.  
  
"Dr.J take Darkness and the others out of here! I'll stay here and hold them of!   
Go now!" Hiiro finally said and  
stood in fighting stance in the middle of the path behind them, ready to give   
his life for Darkness and the others.  
  
"Are you sure Hiiro!?" Dr.J asked and then when he saw the fire in Hiiro's eyes   
ran off with the others. Darkness  
started to argue with Hiiro.  
  
"No Hiiro! You can't stay here! They'll kill you!" Darkness said as the others   
had already left.  
  
"Darkness leave, or They'll kill you instead and I can't let that happen! don't   
worry about me, we're perfect  
soliders. You know I can hold out! Now Leave, Before they come!" Hiiro said   
sadly to Darkness  
  
"Promise me that you'll come back to me!"Darkness said searching his eyes for   
anwer  
  
"I promise my love." Hiiro said then kissed Darkness good bye.  
  
That had been the last time she'd been with Hiiro. She'd thought that he was   
dead, but then when Dr.J had   
contacted her he'd said that Hiiro was training with him and that he was fine,   
but when she'd asked if she  
could see him the good doctor had said that she couldn't talk to him because she   
had a mission now also and   
that she couldn't and wouldn't come into contact with Hiiro because it would   
interfer with his mission. He had  
told Hiiro that Darkness had died. Darkness wanted to kill the doctor but it was   
now her job to complete her   
mission: Protect at all cost The Gundam Boys.   
  
~* End Flashback *~   
  
"Michelle! Get out of it!" Monica screamed now at Michelle  
  
"What?" Michelle said now looking at her sister  
  
"Finally! Come on we're gonna be late for that dinner."Monica said as she pulled   
Michelle out the door and headed  
for Quatre's suite.  
  
~* At Quatre's Suite*~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Duo opened the door and then let the two girls in. All the boys jaw droped at   
how beautiful both girls looked.   
Trowa's didn't drop a lot but you could still tell that had moved same for   
Wufei, Hiiro wasn't in the room at   
that moment. He'd gone to the room so he could finish checking his mail in   
silence. Wufei promptly closed his   
mouth and whispered something about weak onnas.   
  
"Hello Michelle, hello Monica. Let me introduce you to my friends." Duo said   
while knowing that they already   
knew them and everything about them.   
  
"This Wufei." he said as he pointed to Wufei   
  
"This is Trowa." he then pointed to the boy that was still looking at Michelle   
all gaga.  
  
"And Michelle, you already know Quatre." Duo said   
  
"How pleasant to meet you Monica, and to see you again Michelle." Quatre said   
then kissed both of their hands  
by means of greeting.  
  
"I have one more friend that maybe you'll meet later whenever he decieds to get   
off his laptop. His name is   
Hiiro, the perfect asswhole."Duo said  
  
"I perpose a toast to Having such beautiful ladies come and join us for dinner."   
Quatre said as he handed everyone  
a glass of champiang.   
  
"Cheers!" they all said and clinked glasses.  
  
Quatre then went to the room for a second so that he could go get Hiiro, against   
Duo's wishes.  
  
"Hiiro Duos 'Corner Slut' and her sluty sister are here.Come meet them."Quatre   
said  
  
"Hn." Hiiro said then got up and went to meet the sluts. Quatre also handed   
Hiiro a champiang glass as they   
both walked towards the living room. Once at the living room everyone was   
talking (even Wufei and Trowa). At   
that moment Hiiro stoped looking at the floor and finally looked up at what he   
saw he imediatlly dropped his   
glass on the floor causing it to shatter into bits. Hiiro stared at Michelle but   
still kept his perfect solider postuer.  
  
"Whats wrong Hiiro, Surprized to see me beloved?" Darkness said in a language   
that only he and herself knew because  
they had made it. As she said this she held back a tear with all her strength.  
  
"Darkness! You live, My beloved you live!" Hiiro said still in their language   
"But Dr.J told me that you had died?"   
  
"He lied to you so you would concentrate on your mission and I on mine. I'm your   
protector. I was the one that  
talked to you last night on L4 and then later took you to your Gundam." Darkness   
catching on that everyone   
else in the room was now staring at them with weirded out faces "Hiiro after   
dinner come to my room, I must   
keep talking to you. I still love you, Hiiro." she then began talking in english   
again right after saying that  
to Hiiro and giving him a true smile.   
  
"Do you guys know each other?" asked Quatre  
  
"Look guys...it seems I must tell you for myself since Duo hasn't already   
spilled the beans."  
Michelle then took in a deep breathe and got ready to explain the whole story   
about the protectors.  
When she finished they all had questions.  
  
"How can weak onnas like yourself be our protectors?!" Wufei said  
  
Hiiro thought about pulling out his gun and shooting Wufei but then passed   
better jugdment on it, that was   
Darkness's job to kill Wufei.  
  
"You want a demonstration of my power bitch! I'm ready at any time ass wipe."   
Darkness said   
  
Wufei just then decided it better not to try this onna.She was their protector,   
and accidents happen.  
  
"Darkness, is your name is it not? Then why say that your name is Michelle   
Marzo?" Trowa asked  
  
"Because it is my name, its just my Mortal name that I have on this world."   
Darkness said  
  
"Why, your not human?! I "blanked" an alien?!" Duo asked hsterically  
  
At what he'd just heard he wanted to kill Duo if it was true. No one touches his   
Darkness.  
  
"No I'm someone very powerful. I'm the daughter of Satin and the heir to the   
throne in hell."  
  
All the boys except Hiiro let their jaws drop. Had they heard right.  
  
"Now that thats said. I have nothing left to say." Darkness said  
  
"As I remember it, I think you left out a lot of parts." Hiiro said and then   
gave an evil smirk  
  
"Is Hiiro smirking?! If Hiiro is smirking, its not a good sign!" Duo started   
going all hsterical again  
  
Duo Didn't understand why Hiiro was smirking, but somehow the rest of the people   
in the room understood why  
to their dismay.  
  
"Did we need to know that Hiiro?" Quatre said with a pout on his face  
  
"Know what? I don't get it!" Duo said  
  
"Nothing braided baka, lets just eat dinner before Hiiro says anymore wrong   
things." Wufei said  
  
They all got up and walked over to the table where they all ate dinner quietly   
except for Duo who wouldn't  
stop asking what had Hiiro meant with the smirk. After dinner Darkness said good   
bye to alll the boys.  
  
"Boys when I get word from Dr.J I'll tell you, for now nothing new. Have a nice   
vacation, bai boys."  
  
Darkness said good night to Monica and went striaght to her suite. She opened   
the door and heard a voice   
coming from behind her.  
  
"What took you so long beloved?" 


End file.
